<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>matcha tea by feychella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721369">matcha tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella'>feychella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Angst, Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, literally just self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzroy braves a winter storm to bring Argo his favorite drink. His flirtations fail due to the presence of Argo's study partner, a certain Sir Winifred.</p><p>Luckily, Fitzroy has a plan to win Argo's heart back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Study Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure how long this one will be! I hope you enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fitz hates the wintertime. He's willing to brave it for one particular genasi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The mental image of Fitzroy with a silly straw made me laugh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One strawberry lemonade and a matcha tea, if you’d be so kind.” Fitzroy taps his foot as the smell of coffee and peppermint pervades his senses. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t return to work on one of his days off. He’d told the Firbolg that he’d be studying in the library; he was really just planning to bring Argo’s favorite drink from across campus to him while he studied for his blame-taking final. He could almost see Argo's face now - grateful, bright, handsome-</p><p><em>I hate winter,</em> Fitz thinks to himself as he walks across campus, bare hands freezing from holding the iced drinks. <em>I should’ve asked for a drink holder</em>. Pushing the door to the Vesper Library, he spots Argo in a study room. He’s laughing at someone - a human with light blonde curls, a suspiciously sharp jawline, and-and-</p><p>Fitzroy bursts into the study room and slams the drinks onto the table. Argo looks up, laugh fading from his face as he notes the expression on his roommate’s face. <em>Is he...jealous?</em> “Hello friends! Argo, I’ve brought you some sustenance for your study session. And who is this?” Fitz jabs a finger at the human boy, who sits back in his chair and shoots an amused look at Argo. </p><p>“That’s Sir Winifred,” Argo replies, returning the look to his study partner. They both start laughing and Fitz’s face colors slightly. “Thanks for the drink, Fitzroy. You went to <em>Illa Stella Leones</em>? That’s halfway across campus.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Fitz looks around the room. Books are scattered everywhere. <em>Really, how hard is it to study for blame-taking? You just take the blame. Seems pretty easy to me.</em> While he’s stuck in his thoughts, Argo stands up, opening the door for Winifred to leave. Winifred waves a jolly goodbye to Fitz, who gives him a tight smile, angrily sipping his lemonade through the crazy straw he’d bought earlier (Argo had a matching one, of course). “Were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?”</p><p>Argo gives him a weird look. “We were studying together, Fitzroy. Nothing’s going on between me and Winifred.” He crosses the room and picks up a purple marker. “You must like me a lot.” Argo smirks. <em>How can he be so smooth? </em></p><p>“I-I do not! This is just what roommates do.” Fitz’s face, previously devoid of color, flushes. <em>I don't like him a lot. What a presumptuous idiot.</em> When he sits down, he notices little butterflies and flowers emanating from him, flitting around Argo’s head. Sighing, he waves away the effects of his wild magic.</p><p>“Sure. Roommates go to the other side of campus to pick up the other person’s favorite coffee in the middle of a snowstorm. You either really like <em>Illa Stella Leones</em>, or you really like me.”</p><p>Fitz leaps to his feet and grabs Argo’s collar, yanking him down to his level. Argo raises an eyebrow on his way down and a slow smile spreads across his face as Fitz starts talking. “Listen here, Argonaut Keene, I do not “really like you.” In fact, I can barely <em>tolerate</em> you!” </p><p>“A little flustered there, Fitz?”</p><p>“No!” Fitz glares at him and Argo laughs a little bit, rising to his full height and breaking free of Fitz's grasp. Fitzroy snaps his hands to his sides and tries to forget how close Argo's face was, the fresh scent of sea breeze and salty water, the way his hair had tickled Fitzroy's neck.</p><p>“Why don't you take this?” Argo changes the topic and reaches for a jacket slung around the other chair. “I’ll just wear Winifred’s.” Trying to gauge Fitzroy's emotions, the genasi drapes his own jacket around the boy’s shoulders.</p><p>Fitz shrugs the denim jacket off and gathers Winifred’s in his hands. “I’ll wear Winifred’s instead. You should keep your jacket.” <em>Besides, if Argo wears Winifred’s jacket, it looks like they’re a thing.</em> Without waiting for a response, he puts Winifred’s jacket - <em>Sir Winifred’s jacket</em> - on and leaves the study room in a huff.</p><p>Rainer raises her hand in greeting when Fitz sweeps past, barely acknowledging her. Slamming open the door to the library, he makes his way down the steps, and slips on the ice at the bottom. Falling, falling...caught? Glancing up, he sees Winifred above him. <em>Shoot. </em></p><p>“Is...Is that my jacket?” Winifred flashes a brilliant smile at Fitzroy, who sighs as he takes it off and hands it to him. The winter air cools his cheeks and he locks his knees in place. Sir Winifred wouldn't catch him shaking because of the cold.</p><p>“Sorry about that. I promise you, we were going to return it even-”</p><p>“Is Argo in there? I had something to ask him.” Winifred cuts Fitz off distractedly.</p><p>Straightening his back and placing his hands on his hips, Fitz nods towards the library. “Yes, he’s in the library.” Winifred thanks him and rushes away, leaving Fitzroy in the snowy air and no other option than to return to the library. The little butterflies flutter after him, much to his chagrin. </p><p>The smell of old books and the chatter of other students comes from every direction. Leaning on a bookshelf by Argo’s study space, Fitzroy waits for Winifred to leave. Peeking around the corner towards the window of the study room, he notices Argo standing really close...like really close to Winifred. <em>That damn human and his charms.</em> Winifred smiles at him and they both laugh, lips moving to form words that Fitz can't quite heaar. Until he sneaks a little closer to the window and places his ear to the door.</p><p>“...go on a date with me, after finals are over.” <em>The nerve. </em></p><p>“Yeah, but only if we can go to <em>ISL</em>. Best coffee my side of campus.” Argo’s Scottish accent is doing that thing when he’s nervous and excited at the same time. Usually it only lilts like that when he’s teasing Fitz.</p><p>“It’s a deal.” Winifred makes for the door and Fitz shoots to his feet, careening into a seat next to Rainer, who gives him a questioning glance. He gives her a rushed smile, then glances over at Winifred. How could Argo recommend <em>the place Fitzroy works</em> to have his stupid coffee date with that insufferable human? Why couldn’t he choose literally anywhere else? Fitz drags his hand over his face and feels his body heat up from the rage. He races out of the library as to not set it on fire, and tears into their shared dorm room, shutting the door and dramatically flinging himself onto the bed.</p><p>Clenching the sheets, tears come to his eyes as he envisions the future. <em>Argo and Winifred. Boyfriends. I’ll be invited as best man to the wedding. What about their kids? I’ll be a godfather to them. All because I was too afraid to ask him out in school.</em> As soon as the tears had come, they receded. <em>Ridiculous. They're not getting married.</em> Taking a deep breath, Fitzroy sits up. There’s no time for tears - he’s got to make a plan. It's time for Operation: Argo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Operation: Argo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fitz's plan isn't going well. Luckily, Rainer is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first chaptered fic! Thank y'all for supporting my work. </p><p>@funkyfreshfatherfigure on tumblr requested "17 or 24 for the taz ask thing UvU (maplekeene is my current obsession too)" and I went with number 17 for this chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitz watched them out of the corner of his eye. The line of customers was out the door - Rhodes had just taken a late lunch break and left him alone to man the cash register and make all the drinks. But Fitzroy was distracted by the well-dressed genasi and <em> Sir </em> Winifred standing in line and chatting like he wasn’t even there. Argo didn’t acknowledge him when they had come in; he was too enamored with that human to even notice Fitz. The couple walks up to the counter and Argo flashes a nervous smile at Fitzroy, who returns it, heart swelling a little bit. <em> Maybe it’s okay. </em></p><p>Rainer’s wheelchair whirs at the end of the line and she gives Fitz an encouraging smile. “What can I get for you?” Fitz asks, fidgeting with the marker in his hand. It was hard for him to concentrate, what with Argo's fitted slacks and the tailored shirt with the dark purple tie, Fitzroy's favorite color. He had come straight from his final presentation. <em>He couldn't have dressed in something less...distracting? </em>Maybe it was just distracting to Fitzroy.</p><p>“Matcha tea and a peach iced tea.” Winifred, quick to the draw, winks at Argo, who has his mouth open as if he was about to say something.</p><p>“You know my order already?” Argo asks, incredulous.</p><p>“Of course I do. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t remember your favorites?”</p><p>Fitzroy shoots him the fakest smile he can muster, heart sinking, and turns to the tea maker. He labels the cups - Argo’s name has a heart next to it, Winifred is written in small print on the side. Rolling his eyes, he listens to Winifred prattle on about something or other and slams the drinks on the counter in front of the two. “Your total is 13.88.” Winifred hands Fitzroy his card without looking at him and he swipes it through. His hands are warm and soft, not that Fitz cares. <em> He must be very wealthy, </em>Fitzroy muses, looking over the Black Diamond symbols embedded into the card. </p><p>“Thanks, Fitzroy.” Winifred gives him a warm smile and leads Argo off to a table in the corner. Argo waves goodbye and Fitz raises his hand in farewell at his turned back.</p><p>Twenty drinks later, Rainer wheels herself up to the counter. Fitz hands her the chai latte, still warm, and the fresh croissant out of the oven. Glancing nervously to the corner, he sees Argo throw his head back and let out a peal of loud laughter. The other patrons turn to stare at them and Winifred puts a finger to his lips, giggling too. <em> What’s so funny? </em>He couldn’t remember the last time he’d made Argo laugh like that. </p><p>“Fitz? You seem a little distracted…” Rainer follows his gaze, eyes registering the situation. A little smile spreads over her face as she realizes what’s going on. “Everything okay with you and Argo?”</p><p>Snapping back to attention, Fitzroy swipes her student ID through. “Why wouldn’t it be?” Rainer raises her eyebrow at his snappiness. <em> Strange, </em> she thinks, <em> you’d almost think they were in love.  </em></p><p>“You’ve been staring at him for the whole day, I just kind of assumed-”</p><p>“Well, you assumed wrong. Nothing is going on between me and Argo.” Fitz’s heart twinges a little bit at the truth of his own words. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m not - we’re not - nothing is going on, Rainer!” Fitz turns his back, huffing and trying not to look at the corner table. </p><p>“<b>Oh my god, you’re in love with him!</b> ” She leans forward on the counter, blonde hair falling around her shoulders as she bites into the croissant. Luckily, no one else had come in behind her, so Fitz had a little bit of a break. Not that he was looking forward to discussing his potential love for Argo with anyone besides himself. “I <em> knew </em>it! The way you look at him…” She sighs dreamily. “You two are the perfect match.”</p><p>“I do <em> not </em> love him. I just think it’s annoying that him and Winifred are suddenly joined at the hip. I mean, look at them.” He sneaks another glance to the table, where Argo is helping Winifred stab the straw through his drink. <em> Idiot.  </em></p><p>“Sounds like <em> someone’s </em>jealous.”</p><p>Was he...jealous of Winifred? <em> Yes. </em>The way that he could pick Argo up with one sentence. How Argo was so willing to help Winifred study. The way that Fitz looked at Argo was the same way Argo looked at Winifred. Like he was in love. Is he…?</p><p>“Maybe a little bit,” Fitz laughs a little bit. <em> Jealous! </em>He couldn’t believe it. Is this what it’s like to fall in love for the first time? </p><p>“Told you so.” Rainer lowers her voice. “If you need any help with your <em> Argo situation </em>, just let me know, Fitzroy. You know, the Valentine’s Day dance is coming up soon. You could try asking him to that.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready for all that yet, Rainer.”</p><p>She laughs at him, waving a hand goodbye with her mouth full of chocolate croissant. “You will be! Catch you later, Fitz.” Her light-up wheels blink as she leaves the coffee shop. </p><p>Winifred stands up from the table, offering Argo his hand. Argo takes it, looking over his shoulder at Fitzroy, who quickly looks away to disguise the heartbreak in his eyes. He could be happy for the two of them, right? Fitzroy swallows. <em> Maybe a Valentine’s Dance is just what I need.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiss your roommate square on the lips isn't always sound advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He's crying again! Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A midnight black suit. Red designs curling up around his shoulders. White gloves and a cape of deep crimson. Fitzroy was ready for the Valentine’s Day Dance. He’s never been to a dance before, but this is certainly what they wear to these <em> fancy </em>events. He reassures himself as he walks into the elevator, where Rainer is sitting, idly tapping away on her stone of Farspeech. </p><p>“Hey, Dracula. Where are <em> you </em>headed?” She lifts her blonde head and raises an eyebrow at him, looking over his outfit. Subconsciously, Fitzroy adjusts his jacket and clears his throat. </p><p>“Well, Rainer, I’ve decided to attend the Valentine’s Dance.”</p><p>“You do know that the theme is fairytale, right?”</p><p>“There’s a theme?”</p><p>Rainer just laughs, bright and unrestrained, and reaches up to pat his shoulder. She’s dressed in a wraparound baby blue dress, silver necklace draped around her throat. <em> A regular Cinderella. </em>Fitzroy brushes himself off and straightens his back, offering an arm to Rainer who wheels herself out of the elevator. </p><p>When they arrive, the room is still pretty empty. Fitzroy takes off his jacket, giving it to Rainer, who hands both of their jackets to the coat check. After turning in their tickets, Fitzroy looks around the room. A few couples are already dancing to the slow song currently playing, and Rainer races off to see her friends. Festo is flitting around - a chaperone? - and making sure no one spills punch on the floor. Everywhere Fitz steps, the tiles under his feet light up for a second. He lingers by the drink stand until a large crowd shows up outside of the doors, colorful and in love. Rolling his eyes, he surveys the crowd hopefully, looking for Argo. The familiar Scottish accent raises over the chatter of the crowd, full of joviality. Fitz starts towards the door, hoping to ask Argo if he wants to dance until he sees him on Winifred’s arm.</p><p>The human is dressed in a pure white suit, perfectly tailored, with a light blue jacket slung over his shoulders. It's been a few months since Winifred and Argo had been dating but the pain was still fresh. Argo is holding onto his arm, also dressed to the nines. <em> I didn’t even know Argo owned a suit. They must’ve gone shopping. </em>Argo knew Fitzroy loved shopping. Blinking away the hurt, Fitz turns around, almost running into the Firbolg, who is silently standing there observing the scene.</p><p>“Master Firbolg! I didn’t see you there. Would you like to dance?” At least dancing with his roommate wouldn’t be as awkward as standing to the side staring at Winifred in jealousy.</p><p>“I have...a dance with Rainer…” The Firbolg sips his punch, the glass surprisingly delicate in his large hands. “I must not...betray her like this.” Fitzroy runs a hand over his own head and grunts, too tired to tell the Firbolg that dancing with one person doesn’t mean that you’re forever bound to them. <em> He’ll figure it out.  </em></p><p>“Okay, Firby, that’s okay. I’ll be over here if you, uh, miss me!” Fitz rushes to one of the standing tables across from the floor, a perfect spot to observe all of the guests. To his surprise, Argo appears at his elbow, handsome and glittering. </p><p>“Hey there, Fitz. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Argo smiles at him, so genuinely that Fitz could almost believe he meant his words. Choking down another sip of punch, Fitz turns to him.</p><p>“Hey, Argo. Where’s your boyfriend?” It came out harsher than he’d wanted it to. Argo didn’t seem thrown by his tone, instead glancing over to the bar, being manned by Rhodes and Moon. Following his gaze, Fitz spots Winifred talking to Moon, then picking up three drinks from the counter and walking towards - towards<em> him!  </em></p><p>“Getting drinks.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, Argo, there’s actually something I wanted to tell you-”</p><p>“Hello, gentlemen.” Winifred kisses Argo on his forehead and sets the drinks down. “Fitz, I grabbed you a Sprite, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“What did you want to tell me, Fitz?” Argo snuggles closer to Winifred, who puts an arm around him. They both look at Fitz expectantly. </p><p>“Um...it can wait. Thanks for the drink, Winnie.” <em> Was that a new ring on Argo’s finger? </em>That couldn’t be...it’s only been a few months. Argo moves closer to him.</p><p>“Winifred, can you wait for me on the dance floor? It’ll only be a few moments.” Winifred nods and waves hello to some friends already dancing. “What was it?” </p><p>“Can we go somewhere more private?”</p><p>“Yeah...yeah, over here.”</p><p>Argo leads Fitzroy outside into the cool night air. Fitzroy shivers a bit, throwing a look at the coat check elf, who’s sitting down, texting on her stone of Farspeech. Argo has a worried look on his face. </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>"I didn’t want to say anything...but I’m...I’m sort of in love with you.” There. The words were out. Barely breathing, Fitz looks up at Argo, who’s stumbled back a few feet in shock. </p><p>Argo’s eyes widen. “Oh, Fitzroy, I’m sorry.” He looks down at his hands. Sure enough, there was a golden promise ring on his finger, glimmering in the moonlight. “I didn’t know you felt like that, Winifred and I getting engaged after school is over, and-”</p><p>Fitzroy steps forward, grabbing his face and dragging Argo’s lips down to his level. He grips the tall genasi’s shoulders, pressing his body against Argo’s, desperately trying to connect with him. An internal timer starts ticking. <em> 3. </em> He felt as if he would die if he didn’t get a kiss in somewhere, sometime, before Winifred came back. <em> 2. </em> Before his world crashes down around him. “I had to do it once.” <em> 1. </em>Tears rush to his eyes as he twirls around and starts back towards the dance, heartbroken and warm at the same time. </p><p>“Fitz...Fitzroy!” Argo is left reaching after him. As Fitzroy pushes the door to the dance back open, he comes face-to-face with Winifred, who has a look of shock and hurt on his face. He slams Fitzroy’s shoulder with his own as he passes, rage crackling around him. The second Fitz gets inside, he slams the door shut behind him, not daring to look back at the relationship he’d definitely destroyed. It had felt so right in the moment, mouth feverishly pressed against Argo’s, but the crushing guilt overshadowed the moment.    </p><p>“Fitzroy! Come dance with us!” Rainer calls out, giving him a cheery wave. He waves her off, moving towards coat check. It’d be better if he just leaves now. Rainer wheels herself over to him, still all smiles. Her own face falls at the sight of Fitzroy’s face. “What happened?”</p><p>“I kissed him, Rainer. And I blew up his engagement.”</p><p>Her small hands cover her mouth in surprise. “They were <em> engaged </em>?”</p><p>“Yes, they were, and I need to go home. I don’t think I should stay here.”</p><p>“Can I come with you?” She affectionately grasps his wrist, begging him to let her come with. He sighs.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Thank you, Rainer.”</p><p>And so the two of them take their jackets from the coat check, taking the long way back to their dorms. They wander past Gratia Lake in the quiet evening, Vesper Library, as the moon shines out from behind the clouds. Fitzroy focuses on his breathing as they wander off through the ghostly twilight together. Arriving back at their dorm, Fitzroy gives Rainer a gracious bow, chest still hurting and takes the stairs to the third floor. Her soft smile follows him up the stairs, into his dorm. The Firbolg and Argo wouldn’t be home for a while. </p><p>The second he closes the door, tears start spilling over his cheeks. He roughly brushes them away, pulling his oldest pajamas from home out of the closet and dressing quickly through a haze of heartbreak. The room blurs as he starts towards his bed. Fingers slipping as he climbs the ladder to the top bunk, he barely has enough time to say goodnight to Snippers before the tears escort him into a restless sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>